community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirley Bennett
| name = Shirley Bennett | aka = "Big Cheddar" | actor = Yvette Nicole Brown | first = "Pilot" | birthdate = August 12, 1971 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Business | occupation = Owner of Shirley's Sandwiches and personal cook | family = Andre Bennett (Husband), Elijah, Jordan and Ben Bennett (sons) | relationship = | twitter = Shirley_GCC | cc =campus-connect/shirley-bennett |last = "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" }} Bio Personality . While she is proud to be an African American woman and a mother, she tries not to be defined by just those characteristics. Her age is something she is very sensitive about, as she is one of the older study group members and often tries to prove to them that she is still relevant . She becomes the "mother hen" of the group often offering unwanted advice or opinions to the other members . She admits to having a gossiping problem, one which has cost her past relationships by needlessly stirring the pot between her friends . It's been suggested by the study group that she also has a baking problem and tries too hard to be liked by baking goods for everyone . She often struggles with tolerance for the other faiths of the non-Christian members of the study group . She has gone as far as trying to covertly baptize Annie (who is Jewish) at a pool party and suggested they baptize Abed (who is Muslim) while he was in a catatonic state .}} Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Relationships In the study group . In the spirit of the holiday season, she also tries to persuade Jeff not to fight Mike the campus bully . In their third year at school together, they learn about a shared history together . When Shirley was twelve years old she bullied a ten-year-old Jeff during a foosball game. This incident had a profound effect on both of them as Shirley realized she went too far, gave up bullying and became a more caring person. They have made peace with each other over the past and have since developed a close relationship .}} . After meditating all summer at a religious retreat, Pierce returned with a friendlier attitude, and Shirley welcomed him back to the study group. Later in their third year, Pierce and Shirley form a business partnership and open a Sandwich shop at Greendale |notable="The Art of Discourse", "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts", "Introduction to Finality"}} . Troy once proposed a secret alliance between the two of them to win the 2010 Paintball Assassin game before being eliminated . In their Sophomore year together at Greendale, Troy learned through a voicemail Chang sent him that he and Shirley might have hooked up during the Halloween no one could remember and kept it to himself until he could verify it . When battle lines were drawn between Troy and Abed in their Pillow and Blanket war, Shirley joined Troy's and told her husband Andre it was so that "Britta doesn't put him on the weed." |notable="Pillows and Blankets", "Paranormal Parentage", "Economics of Marine Biology"}} Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014? | grad2 | classes2= }} Trivia *Shirley is the third main character to leave the show. Actress Yvette Nicole Brown was allowed to drop out of Season Six to take care of her ailing father, only making guest appearences. Shirley has appeared in 99 episodes of "Community". * Shirley's favorite movie is Doc Hollywood. * Prior to her first year, Shirley had a drinking problem. * In the Community College Chronicles, Shirley is played by Dioni Snyder. * Shirley is excellent at Foosball as shown in "Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism". Quotes "Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism" Videos Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Pairings Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters